


Conference

by CaptainKrazy



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:06:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainKrazy/pseuds/CaptainKrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU James McAvoy and OFC Kim work for the same global company and meet during a conference</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conference

Kim stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the 15th floor, as the doors started to close she heard someone yell 'hold the lift please' and she grabbed the door to keep it from closing. A man in a dark grey suit bounced into the elevator with her.

'Ah, thanks love. Appreciate it'

'You're welcome.'

'Are you here for the conference?' He asked as he pressed 17, he had a Scottish accent and Kim couldn't help but think it was quite sexy. 

‘Yes’ Kim wasn’t really in the mood for small talk, she had had a long day and was ready for bed.

‘Have we met before?’ he asked

‘Um…. No, I don’t believe so’

‘Really? You look a bit familiar?’

‘I’m sure’ 

‘Hmmm…. I'm James, by the way. Glasgow’ he extended his had to her

She turned to shake his hand, finally taking the time to really look at him. He was about 5’7, had a nicely trimmed reddish beard that was in contrast with his dark brown hair and striking blue eyes. She couldn’t take her eyes off of him, it took her a moment to realize she was just standing and staring. She cleared her throat and met his hand with hers. 

‘Kim. New York'

'Nice to meet you Kim.' He said with a smile as they shook hands. 

*my god that's a beautiful smile* she thought to herself and she felt her cheeks growing warmer. 

'Oh, that's why you look familiar, we were on the same flight from New York. I saw you in the seating area before boarding.'

The elevator came to a stop on her floor, she grabbed the handle of her suitcase and walked off the elevator.

‘Well, have a nice night’ she said as she left

'You too, Kim. See you around' he said as the doors closed, she glanced back and smiled at him.

The next few days were hectic, many different and extremely boring seminars to attend. She had chatted with James in the elevator a couple times and caught herself looking for him as she entered the seminars, always drawn to his beautiful eyes and smile.

On the second to last night of the conference she sat in the hotel bar staring down at her drink, the ice long melted, watering it down.

'Mind if I sit here?' said a familiar voice from beside her. Kim turned her head and was met by James amazing eyes and she felt her stomach do a flip.

'No, go ahead.' she replied, half heartedly

'So. What are we drinking too?' He asked as he ordered a drink. 'Make a big deal today?'

'No, just sitting here being pathetic and feeling sorry for myself.'

'Why, what's wrong love? If you don't mind my asking'

'Trust me, you wouldn't be interested'

'Try me' he said as the bartender placed a glass in front of him

'Okay, you asked for it.’ She took a deep breath before starting ‘First, I got an email this morning from my boss telling me that the project that I've spent the last 4 months setting up is being given to someone else to 'make sure it's done properly,' then I got a text from my soon to be ex-husband to inform me that the woman he left me for is pregnant and he'll be asking the judge to remove the order for alimony from our proceedings.'

‘Damn. I'm sorry’

'You know, I don't even care about the alimony. I was only asking for it because my lawyer said I should. What pisses me off the most is that before things started going bad in our marriage he kept telling me that we couldn't have a baby because it just wasn’t the right time and now he's going to have one' she said as she turned her drink in her hands 'not to mention I haven't had sex in over a year'

Kim’s eyes widened, she couldn't believe she just said that last part to a complete stranger

'Sorry, I don't know why I told you that. I don't even know you.'

'Oh. Sure you do. I'm James from Glasgow, you're Kim from New York. We work for the same global corporation. I have a dog named Sam. You're going through a divorce from an obvious tit and you haven’t had sex in a year. See old friends!'

Kim laughed, 'Well, it's nice to talk to friend. Don't really feel like I have many these days. Most of the people I know are my husband's friends and their wives and now that the marriage is ending I've been pushed out of the circle.'

'Sometimes you just need someone outside of your ‘circle of friends' to talk or vent too. Someone that will tell you that your ex sounds like a complete ass' Kim nodded at his comment as he took a sip of his drink, 'and that it's okay to say 'I just really need to get..... Fucked.'  
Kim couldn’t help but giggle and think he was right. Most of her ‘friends’ were extremely uptight and would probably pass out if you tried to talk about sex with them.  
James leaned a little closer, ran his a finger along hers, and brought his lips to her ear, his touch and the warmth of his breath on her skin sent a chill down her spin and she could feel the heat pooling between her legs as he spoke. 'And then perhaps say 'I'd love take you up to my room and find out what you look like as you cum on my cock'

Kim turned to face him, he had a slight smile on his lips and one eyebrow raised, and when she looked into his eyes she could see the seriousness of his statement.

'Wow…. Um..... *clears throat*...... I think it might be time for me to go. It was a pleasure talking to you James.' Kim rose from her stool and as she turned to leave he gently grabbed her hand.

'Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just believe in going after things that I want, and from the moment I first spoke to you in the lift I knew I wanted you….. In my arms….. And in my bed.' He then brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss on her knuckle, never taking his eyes off hers 'Good night Kim. Sleep well' he said as he released her hand.  
She slowly started to walk out of the bar but something stopped her and she couldn't help thinking 

*What are you doing? Why on earth are you walking away from this beautiful man! He just told you he WANTS you, when was the last time someone wanted you!? Just got for it, it’s been way too long!*

Kim took a deep breath, turned and walked back over to James. She gently tapped his shoulder and when he turned to face her she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her tightly against him, she ran her fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss and his tongue began to dance with hers. 

Kim finally pulled her lips away, looked into his eyes, and said breathlessly,  
'So.... You coming?'

'You bet I am' he replied as he stood, they walked out of the bar and headed toward the elevator, his hand on the small of her back, 'but you know what they say..... Ladies first' he ran his hand down to her ass and gave it firm squeeze.

As soon as the elevator doors closed Kim crashed her lips against his, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and pulling it, she then kissed along his jawline to his ear, the short whiskers of his beard tickling her lips,

'Who says I'm a lady?' She whispered as she unzipped his pants and slipped her hand inside, rubbing his hardening cock over his boxers

'Oh...... shit' James moaned, his cock twitched at her touch.  
Kim glanced behind her and hit the 'stop' button and the elevator halted, she then dropped to her knees in front of James and looked him in the eyes as she undid his belt and pants button and withdrew his cock from his pants and wrapped her lips around it, letting out a moan as she lowered her mouth down his shaft. 

James eyes fluttered shut and his head fell back against the wall. Kim ran her tongue over the head of his cock before taking him in completely again and again. She withdrew him from her mouth with a pop and used both hands to stroke him as she sucked and licked his balls. 

‘Oooo….Fuck..... Kim...... I'm going to cum'  
Kim lowered her mouth back down his cock, James wrapped his fingers in her hair and started thrusting his hips forward, he threw his head back and grunted as he spilled into her mouth. He watched as Kim licked him clean then rose to her feet, licking her lips, she pushed the button and the elevator started moving again.

When the elevator came to a stop on his floor they walked quickly to his room, as soon as they were inside James threw his tie and jacket to the floor, quickly followed by his shirt, pants and boxers. Kim reached behind her to unzip her dress, James walked up behind her and grabbed the zipper before she did, planting kisses on the back of her neck as he drew it down, Kim’s head fell back against his shoulder as he slipped his hands in her dress, one made its way to her breast as he slid the other into her panties and cupped her sex, stroking her slowly. 

'Mmmm...... You're so wet' he purred in her ear as he began to circle her clit, 'I can't wait to taste you' Kim tugged at her dress until it fell to the floor, then rolled her hips against James.  
Kim turned around to face him, his lips never leaving her neck, he ran his tongue along her collarbone, up her neck and back to her mouth, he reached back to unclasp her bra then slid it off of her. He ran his hands down her body, gripped the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, she wrapped her legs around his waist and she could feel his cock pressed against her as he walked over to the bed.

James slowly lowered Kim to the bed and kneeled between her legs, he brought his hands to her breasts and kneaded her soft flesh, taking a nipple into his mouth and sucking it to a hardened peak, then the other. One hand roamed down her body as he started planting open mouth kisses down her body.  
He hooked his fingers on the waist band of her panties, she lifted her hips off the bed and raised her legs as he slid them off her, running his hands along her smooth legs as she settled them back at his sides

James dipped his head between her legs, gently spread her folds and buried his face in her sex, he ran his tongue in slow circles over her clit before pursing his lips and sucking it. His beard lightly tickling and scratching her sensitive skin. She arched her back as he slowly inserted two fingers into her and started curling and pumping them. 

‘Oh god…… James…. Mmmm…. I'm gonna cum’ she could feel her climax approaching and squeezed her thighs against his head as his tongue continued to dance over her clit. She felt her muscles tightening, and she rocked her hips against his face as her cunt clamped down on his fingers. Her body continued to spam as James raised his head and run his tongue back up her body,

‘I knew you would taste amazing’ he said as he brought his lips to hers, she could see her wetness glistening on his beard, he leaned down and kissed her deep and she could taste herself on his tongue.  
Kim gripped his shoulders, rolled him to his back, and settled over his cock. She rocked her hips back and forth, letting the underside of his cock rub against her throbbing clit, coating it in her juices. She moaned softly and bit her bottom lip as she reached down and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance and slowly lowered herself down on him. 

‘Oh baby…. You're so tight’ James ran his hands up her thighs as she began rolling her hips in small circles on his cock, he brought one hand to her clit and started rolling his thumb over it as he looked into her eyes and watched the pleasure on her face.

‘Oooo…. God….. Yessss…. Ride me’

Kim’s mouth dropped open in a breathless moan as she started bouncing up and down on his cock, he ran his other hand up her body and grabbed her breast, pinching her nipple. Kim reached behind her and started massaging his balls.

She could feel her orgasm building and started grinding her hips harder on his cock, James brought his hands to her hips, pulling her down on him as he thrust his hips upward, his cock hitting her spot over and over.

‘Oh god…. Oh…. I'm gonna cum….. Yes’

‘Oooo…. Yeah baby …... Cum on my cock’

Kim’s muscles tightened more, her hands flew to James’ chest and she dug her nails into his pecks. Her cunt clamped down tightly on his cock, she threw her head back and moaned loudly as her orgasm ripped through her body.  
Nearing his own orgasm James wrapped one arm around her waist and place his other behind him as he continued thrusting his cock into her cunt, his fingers dug into her flesh

‘Oh… shit……OH.… FUCK…...FUCK’ he roared as he came

Kim’s head fell to James shoulder and she kissed his neck as he continued to spam inside of her. He fell back and ran his hands through is sweat soaked hair, Kim leaned down and placed gentle kiss on his lips as he softened inside her, she rolled off of him and rested her head on his arm. He brought his hand to her head and slowly stroked her hair,

‘God you're gorgeous when you cum’ he said breathlessly

‘Well, I'm up for it if you’d like a replay’

‘Give me a few minutes to recoup and I’ll be more than ready to see that again’


End file.
